


Life's a Journey (and you hold the key)

by JackQuaker



Series: Keys [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not A Fix-It, Only not anymore, Post-Canon, Travel, learning to live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker
Summary: Dwalin and Bilbo have finally figured out their marriage.  Now they just need to figure out the rest of their lives.Epilogue to my Keys universe.Or,The Place For Me To Dump All My Ideas That Won't Go Away Because I Love These Lumps Too Much





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a couple people ask for more from this story and I've got enough ideas to indulge them and myself. 
> 
> That being said I make no promises to any sort of posting schedule or length. I will add to it as I'm inspired and have time. It'll be my goal to make each chapter feel like it could be a whole story itself that way I won't ever feel bad about not updating :P
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

"I thought we'd live here in the Shire?" Dwalin glanced at his husband next to him as he asked this.

Over the last several days they had talked about many things, mostly their misunderstandings. Sometimes their talks were more shouting matches or sitting angrily in separate rooms but they had resolved several issues. They were now, as had become their habit for serious discussions, smoking their pipes while sitting on the bench in front of Bag End. Dwalin reveled in the beauty of Bilbo in the sunlight; all gold and softness. It did Dwalin's heart good to see Bilbo returned to health, even if said hobbit was currently staring at him with an incredulous expression.

"What?"

"You want to live in the Shire?"

Dwalin took a few puffs on his pipe, thinking over his answer. "I want to live where you are. We took you from your home once, I'd not do it again."

Bilbo's expression melted into a warm smile. He reached over to pat Dwalin on one large shoulder. "That's quite sweet of you but what if I said the Shire wasn't home anymore?" This time it was Dwalin's turn to look incredulous. "It's true! I did not once feel at home since coming back. Well, until you showed up."

Dwalin felt warmth suffuse his entire being at the confession and he was sure his smile had turned large and goofy. Not that he much cared with just Bilbo around to see it. His husband just huffed and smiled fondly at the expression. "The truth is I'd rather not live in the Shire. I'll miss it, its peace and beauty, but it's too small or I've grown too large and it chafes."

"Hmmm." Dwalin pulled his husband closer. It was lovely place, the Shire, and Mahal knew they deserved peace but he agreed with Bilbo. He would have made it work but Dwalin was thankful he wouldn't have to. He knew himself enough to know he'd be bored within a month and he wasn't always pleasant company when bored.

"Erebor then?"

"Hmmm." He puffed on his pipe and gave Bilbo's question serious thought. A year ago the question of where to live would have never been asked. There would have been no question. That was before Thorin died though. Before gold lust and battles and just like the Shire didn't fit right for Bilbo anymore, neither did Erebor for Dwalin. "No." He shook his head. "Not Erebor."

Dwalin watched Bilbo's face take on a look of surprise before settling into deep thought, puffing hard on his pipe. "We'll need to live somewhere."

"Aye."

"Don't suppose Rivendell would do for you?" The dwarf let his face speak for itself. "Didn't think so."

"Blue Mountains are still there." Dwalin offered up. "Not all the dwarves left for Erebor."

"Hmmm." Bilbo thought on this for a bit. Dwalin enjoyed the sunlight and longbottom leaf and waited. "It's not too far from the Shire. We could keep Bag End for visits."

"I'd like that." They settled into a comfortable silence together. The more Dwalin thought about on their decision, the more he felt it was the right one. He had spent the majority of his life in the Blue Mountains and while it wasn't as grand as Erebor it had been a good life. He thought of his brother and hoped the older dwarf would understand. "We'll still have to go to Erebor."

"Oh?"

"Need to explain things to Balin and say a proper goodbye. /You/ need to say a proper goodbye." Dwalin gave his husband a narrow look and Bilbo had the grace to blush.

"I suppose I do at that." He conceded. "For what it's worth I am sorry about how I left."

"I know." He wrapped an arm around Bilbo and placed a kiss atop his curls. Everything had been forgiven and they were relearning their relationship, building a better and stronger one, but not all had been forgot and some wounds were still sore. Bilbo pressed himself more firmly into Dwalin's side and they stayed like that until the sun began to set.

The next day they began preparations. The plan was to go to Erebor first and winter there, then back to Hobbiton for the Midsummer festival- which Bilbo assured Dwalin he wouldn't want to miss- before making their way to Erid Luin where they planned to settle. Really there wasn't much work to do. Mostly just closing up the house for the months they would be gone but Dwalin seemed bound and determined to make the process as hard as possible. By midday they were still on the first room and Bilbo's trousers felt fit to burst as his husband managed to run up against him /again/ all in the name of 'cleaning'. With a growl he tackled the large dwarf.

"Well hello there." Dwalin grinned up at him when they finally came up for air.

"Don't you 'hello' me as if you haven't been teasing me all morning."

"Noticed that did you?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes even as he settled more comfortably on his husband. "You have all the subtlety of a herd of oliphants."

"Wasn't trying to be subtle." To prove his point, on large hand reached down and palmed the delicious curve of Bilbo's ass, giving it a squeeze.

"You're insatiable." Bilbo grumbled but he still pressed back into the hand.

"Says the hobbit who woke me up with his mouth this morning."

"You said I could whenever I wanted."

"Wasn't complaining." Dwalin ground out as he pressed his hips up into Bilbo's, causing both of them to groan.

Despite all the effort Dwalin had put into getting them distracted, he didn't seem much interested in taking things any further. He kissed Bilbo languidly and rubbed lazy strokes across Bilbo's back and ass. Any time Bilbo tried to press for more or worm his hands under Dwalin's clothes the dwarf would put a stop to it. Finally he pulled back with a frustrated noise. 

"Are we going to do this or not?"

"Do what?" Dwalin asked with a large grin.

Bilbo gave an unimpressed look. "Playing dumb does not suit you." Not giving Dwalin a chance to respond he reached up and grabbed a fistful of beard in both hands. With his hold he pulled the dwarf into a deep and dirty kiss that caused his hips to buck even as his body seemed to go boneless. Bilbo quickly pressed his advantage to get Dwalin's trousers open and pushed down. He wasn't able to get them very far before Dwalin recovered enough to haul him back up and into a biting kiss.

"Not fair." The dwarf panted.

"You're hardly one to talk." Bilbo said as he squirmed in his husband's strong grasp.

"No more talking."

Before Bilbo could point out that he hadn't been the one to talk first he found himself on his knees beneath Dwalin with his pants around his ankles. There was definitely something to be said for dwarven strength.

"You're still loose from this morning." Dwalin groaned, breaking his own rule.

Bilbo panted and pushed back on the two fingers inside him. "That- that wasn't as-so... Oh... long ago. Do you- ah... where'd you get the slick?"

"Shhh." Dwalin said. He pushed in another finger. "No talking."

In retaliation Bilbo clenched down on Dwalin's fingers with his inner muscles, causing the dwarf to start panting. Finally Dwalin began moving with the same urgency Bilbo felt and soon enough he was sinking back on his husband's cock. Dwalin gave a few rough thrust, hard and fast just how Bilbo liked it, before stopping.

"Wha? No" Bilbo whined as he tried to press back. It did him no good though. Dwalin's grip had his hips locked into place. He could do nothing as Dwalin returned to his previous languid pace. Each thrust of Dwalin's cock seemed to last forever and Bilbo was keenly aware of every inch as he was mercilessly teased. "M-more!" He begged.

It did him no good though. Dwalin ignored his pleas and kept to his same slow pace. It was both wondrous and torturous for poor Bilbo. He cursed his husband and his strength even as his pleasure was driven to new heights.

An age seemed to pass before Bilbo came, his peak taking him by surprise. Dwalin followed soon after and for a while they just laid sweaty and panting on the floor. 

"I was a respectable hobbit once." Bilbo mumbled into the rug.

"Hm." Dwalin grunted in what might have been agreement or might have been the beginnings of a snore. Bilbo sighed. The sound was far more fond then it had any right to be but what could one do when one loved their husband as Bilbo did.

The packing went much faster after a quick cleanup and meal. The rest of the week too went quickly, even with both calling often for breaks, so that by the time 6 days had passed they were packed and the smial closed up for their journey. On the morning of their departure Bilbo left his key with the Gamgee's, Dwalin keeping his own, and they set off to journey once again across Middle Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't originally suppose to be any smut in this but those two had their own ideas and this is the result.


End file.
